debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Altair (Re:Creators)
|-|Altair= |-|Altair Reborn= Summary Known originally to the heroes of Re:Creators only as Military Uniform Princess, Altair is the last creation of Setsuna Shimazaki before she took her own life. While originating from a singular music video, Altair was able to break free from the yoke of her story and become independent. Because of this, every person who thinks about or re-imagines her fuels her existence and power. Every piece of media that is released featuring Altair further bolsters her, as she receives any and all powers that have been bestowed to her throughout all her portrayals in such media. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 2-C ''' '''Name: Altair, Military Uniform Princess Origin: Re:Creators Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Lacks any background story or a universe to measure her age, essentially a talking singularity) Classification: Creation of Setsuna, Concept Art, Fanfiction Attack Potency: Small Town level '(Absolutely demolished Mamika Kirameki who created a massive explosion through the use of Magical Splash, of which was calculated to be this powerful in yields) | '''Macrocosmic level+ '(Capable of creating her own personal universe with its own laws and erasing it at will. Stated herself to be powerful enough to create worlds) [[Dimensionality|'''Dimensionality]]:'' ''3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Hypersonic (Even on foot, she can move at speeds comparable to Setsuna's mecha) | Immeasurable '(Exists beyond all creation and the entire space-time continuum) 'Combat Speed: Hypersonic (Capable of fighting with Setsuna, who can pilot and her mech that moves at these speeds) | Immeasurable (Capable of taking action in an erased universe. Transcended all of creation itself alongside Setsuna and this should make her higher-dimensional, as creation is comprised of stories, which are bound by time, space and causality. This is also backed up by WoG) Reaction Speed: Hypersonic (Can react to attacks from Setsuna and perceive attacks from her mech, of which moves this fast) | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Caught the sword of Selestia's giant robot Vogelchevalier which is as large as a building, in between her fingers, and then threw Vogelchevalier just 2 of her fingers ) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Killed Mamika Kirameki with her attacks who was able to create an explosion of this magnitude earlier) | Macrocosmic+ (Can destroy, rewrite and erase entire universes at will) Durability: Small Town level '''(None of the creations were able to deal damage to Altair, with the team needing Sirius, a clone of Altair, to even stand a chance) | '''Macrocosmic level+ (Casually erased her universe and was unaffected by said event) Stamina: Limitless (Lacks any physicality and exists as an abstraction, as such is exempt from stamina. Also shown to never tire over the course of the entire franchise) Range: Hundreds of Meters, Macroversal+ Via Teleportation & BFR || Macrocosmic+(Can create, rewrite and destroy entire realities to her will), Macroversal+ with Teleportation & BFR and possibly overtime after amassing enough empowerment (Can move through all stories and plots within Re:Creators which consists of an infinite number) Powers and Abilities: |-|Altair=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Plot Manipulation, Immersion (Her nature as a character of "Concept Art" allows her to enter other stories and make them become a reality. Additionally, she can alter, completely revise or even destroy stories), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 6 & 8. As long as their collective belief in Altair, she‘ll live on; This nature also means she does not age and is beyond every stories idea of life and death, as the only way to kill her is to end her perception), Abstract Existence (Altair was born as "Concept Art", being formed of everyone who's ever perceived her across an infinity of worlds ), Teleportation (On the scale of the entire multiverse or any story she desires), Can travel between different universes and arrive at different eras (Went to Kanoya's universe and arrived in the 22nd century where the story of Kanoya and Gigas Machina takes place), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Holopsicon is similar in nature to The Creators and their imagination, which creates worlds and governs them entirely ), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; After having been conceptually destroyed by Sirius, she came back moments later and was completely fine ), Barrier Creation (Capable of constructing barriers, that also can erase beings from existence on contact), Reality Warping (Type 1 & 4; Her Holopsicon allows her to fundamentally control any world she is present it; Also comparable to The Creators, whom of which can alter their world and govern it through imagination), Acausality (Type 2 & 5; Unbound by the laws of Narrative Causality and was stated by Meteora to transcend the laws of her world which bounds all the other story worlds. Exists as a "Concept Art", that lacks any background story or universe ), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Has absolute command over the relationships of causality and can achieve a fundamental control over reality though Narrative Causality ), Probability Manipulation (when possessing Sirius she slipped into one of the possibilities to become Sirius, Also found a single exit within the infinite space she was BFR'd and sealed in), Possession (Conceptually possessed Sirius, become her on an existential level and using her idea to become Altair 2.0), Mind Manipulation (Forced the people who were in her music video to dance to her will), Power Mimicry, Duplication (Via her Factor Mimic which copied Gigas Machina and gained the ability to control it remotely, Confirmed by WoG to copy Plot, Settings, Concepts, etc), Reactive Evolution (Consistently adapts and gains new abilities to unfamiliar settings and abilities she encounters. Such examples include breaking out of Selesia's Power Null even tho she was nullified by it initially Episode 18 and Episode 19. She also got affected by Sirius's resistance neg, power null, and concept hax but at the very last moment she not only developed Resistances to all of them but also took over Sirius in Episode 20), Regeneration, Acausality & Resistance Negation (Scales to Sirius, who was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement. Can also negate regeneration on the scale of Mid-Godly and Acausality on the scale of Type 5), Time Manipulation (Outline Origin brings a character to his/her beginning. Can also slow down or stop time naturally), Summoning (Capable of summoning other fictional characters and objects from any story), Information Manipulation (Manipulated the data of various devices causing them to glitch and could transmit data to the viewers from her Universe), Non-Corporeal (Her body is a Physical Holographic Image), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Capable of traveling to any world and also sending other foes to alternate universes or planes), Information Analysis (Can effectively understand the information about anything once she sees it), Nonexistence Physiology (Can exist in a state of nonexistence after having been erased from reality) and the abilities of everyone in the verse (Holopsicon is stated numerous times to have countless/infinite abilities, in addition to being able to replicate any ability seen in the series thus far) Resistance to Existence Erasure (Briefly resisted Sirius's Holopsicon which was going to erase her eventually), Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Resisted Selesia's Ionian Aphoria which was created to attack Altair's Concept. Resisted Alice's Full Power Attack which was conceptually boosted to attack and destroy Altair's Concept. Resisted the shenanigans of the Birdcage, which was a Conceptual Space. Moreover, not even the Creators could affect her who are able to create Worlds and govern all their aspects easily), BFR, Sealing (Had her concept attacked by Selesia, who created a concept with infinite gates and space that would have also BFR'd and sealed her. Altair was able to find an exit within that infinite space), Fate Manipulation , Plot Manipulation , Law Manipulation , Reality Warping , Power Nullification (She resisted the Restorative Powers of the Universe & Powered out of Selesia's Pattern of Contract as well as Sirius's 66th Movement which paralyzed and nullified her), Information Manipulation , Power Modification, Statistics Reduction (Couldn't be affected by the attempts of the creators to depower her), Power Mimicry , Power Absorption (Due to the nature of Holopsicon, it cannot be destroyed, nullified, copied or absorbed by other characters. Confirmed by WoG), Resistance Negation (Overcame and Resisted Sirius's resistance negation which was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement), Information Analysis (Meteora was capable of demonstrating Info Analysis in Episode 2 when she stated her Magic Book can easily analyze the laws, structure, etc of the Real World but completely failed to analyze Altair during the Border World Colleseum Birdcage event) |-|God Altair=All previous abilities but amplified + Law Manipulation (Capable of altering the laws of creation and establishing laws that allow Altair to make Setsuna exist), Creation (Stated to be capable of creating worlds and managed to do so casually), Power Bestowal (Can give her powers to other beings in a similar fashion to The Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can generate her own space-time within the story, as all narratives have their own times), Void Manipulation (Can reduce things to nonexistence through Imagination) Standard Equipment: Her Swords and Soviet PPSh-41 Submachine Gun Intelligence: Supergenius (Possesses unrivaled knowledge about the Re:Creators multiverse and it's possibilities, being able to slip through and know what happens in any of them. The entirety of Re:Creators was Altair's big plan that fooled the other Creations and Creator, despite the team having prep-time and a clever strategy to take her down. Can instantly recognize almost any attack and its functionality just from seeing it) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Holopsicon: The primary power of Altair. This ability has many facets, ranging from extremely powerful "movements" to miscellaneous abilities. Although all of her powers stem from this ability, its most notable common application is the generation of and telekinetic control over dozens of swords. *'Holopsicon Movements:' These abilities are extremely powerful applications of Altair's Holopsicon. Although Altair usually announces the title of the attack, such vocalization is not required, although she does need to "play" her gun to activate certain movements. **'The Third Movement of the Cosmos - Representation Exposition:' Changes an aspect of a character. When used, it changed Selesia's sword, Rebellion, into a mass of flower petals. **'The Ninth Movement of the Cosmos - Fate Restoration:' Erases a plot element. This can be used to erase something outright or break Altair out of anything binding her. **'The Thirteenth Movement of the Cosmos - Outline Origin:' Reverts a target back to his/her original form in the story, thus eliminating any powers or forms the target did not have at the beginning. **'The Fourteenth Movement of the Cosmos - The Vicissitude of Fortune:' Reverses the principles of cause and effect, resulting in an attack that should have damaged her instead damaging the attacker **'The Twentieth Movement of the Cosmos - Factor Mimic:' Creates an exact copy of a target, even a sophisticated mech such as Rui Kanoya's Gigas Machina. **'The Twenty-Third Movement of the Cosmos: Fate Reconstruction:' Redefines and rebuilds fate. It can be used to break and hold off events that are fated to occur in addition to creating something from nothing. **'The Sixty-Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Existence Change:' After paralyzing and suppressing the powers of the target, the user mortally wound herself. The target will then be absorbed on a conceptual level, effectively bypassing resurrection, immortality, and regeneration. After the movement is complete, the target's body will be made into the user's and leave the target conceptually non-existent. Key: Base | Amped by The Audience Note: Altair's ability to conceptual absorb beings is never shown, however, given Sirius performed this and Sirius is basically Altair but cloned in other to fight against the original, Altair should scale to everything she can do and vice versa. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Creators Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Princess Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Negation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Immortals Category:Barrier Creation Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans